Never Saw That Coming
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Another version of "The Girl in Question." Spike and Angel go back to Buffy's apartment to talk to her and they weren't prepared for what they found.


Don't hate me for this, but this was something I just felt like writing and I thought it was funny. It's not as bad as it seems at first, you have to read it to the end. It's just another version that I did of "The Girl in Question." You can have a lot of fun with that episode. I'm still doing Lost and Found for all those that are reading that fiction, I just decided to put this one in right now. It's only a short ficlet anyway. Well, I'm curious to know what ya'll think about this so feel free to tell me. Try to be gentle=)  
  
Angel knocked on Buffy's door later that night. Andrew again opened the door and he still wasn't dressed. His eyes grew big when he saw the two vampires standing there again. "Well, I see you guys came back. This is a bit awkward." He said and Angel spoke first.  
  
"We really need to talk to Buffy." Andrew nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's still not here." He said before he tried to shut the door in their faces, but Spike put his foot in the way so the door wouldn't close.  
  
"What's that about, mate?" Spike asked him.  
  
"Not really sure. Perhaps you two should come back another time." He said as he tried to close the door again and Spike pushed it open harder so it almost hit Andrew in the head. He then just walked into the apartment followed by Angel since they already had an invite. "Right, please come in." Andrew said sarcastically.  
  
"We're waiting for her this time." Spike said.  
  
"I don't know when she would be back. It could be a long wait." Spike shrugged.  
  
"I've waited this long, what's a little bit longer." Andrew sighed and kept his mouth shut. In the back of the apartment a door opened a crack and a girl peeked out of it to see who their visitors were. She smiled when she recognized them and closed her door back. Andrew was feeling a little uncomfortable being around the vampires again. He didn't think this was a good idea. He cringed when he heard the voice calling to him in the back and he knew he would get hell from the two vampires.  
  
"Andrew! Come back to bed!" The girl yelled for him and Spike and Angel both looked at the boy who was blushing. They knew that voice.  
  
"Well, guess I better get going. She tends to be cranky when I keep her waiting." He said as he headed to the back bedroom. He opened the door and closed it once he was inside leaving Spike and Angel to stare after him. Spike turned to look at Angel.  
  
"Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was?" He said and Angel shrugged as they both walked to the bedroom. Spike tried to open the door to find that it was locked. He rested his ear to the door to hear moaning coming from inside. His eyes grew big when realization hit him. He then took on a look of anger as he used all the strength that he had to break the door down. He tried a few times when the door finally crashed open and he wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. Buffy in bed with Andrew and it looked like she was naked under the covers. Angel walked next to Spike and was shocked at what he was seeing also. Buffy finally looked at them and made sure that she was covered as she acted surprised.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" She asked them and after staring for a few seconds Spike finally found his voice.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me? You and him, have you totally lost your mind?" Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Why the hell do you care? You're not a part of my life anymore so you have no right to judge it." She stated and Spike grew even more angry.  
  
"The hell I don't. First I hear about you with The Immortal and now this. Who else have you been shagging? Harris, maybe Rupert while you're at it. Don't even answer that." He said when he saw that she was about to say something. He just turned his gaze to Andrew. "And you, I thought you were gay." He said and Andrew looked appalled.  
  
"Why does everyone think that?" He asked and Spike just rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air.  
  
"I just don't believe this. How could you do this, Buffy? Have you completely forgotten about me?" He asked her.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing because apparently you've been back for a while and I didn't get a visit or a phone call or anything. So, excuse me for trying to get on with my life." Spike rubbed his head because it was starting to ache.  
  
"I don't mind that, but Andrew. You are completely off your bird. As if The Immortal wasn't bad enough." Buffy didn't say anything about that as she then turned her gaze to Angel who has been quiet the whole time.  
  
"Don't you have any comments you would like to throw in?" She asked and Angel shook his head.  
  
"This has nothing to do with me, I just want to stay out of it." Buffy nodded accepting his answer.  
  
"Well, at least someone does." Spike glared at all of them and crossed his arms over his chest. Buffy sighed. "Can we talk about this like adults? Why don't you guys wait for me in the living room while I put some clothes on?" She said and Spike got mad again.  
  
"Oh, don't let us interrupt you. Please, finish what you were doing." He said as he walked out of the room. Angel watched him go and then looked back at Buffy.  
  
"I'll talk to him." He said as he followed Spike. Buffy then looked at Andrew who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" He asked her and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, to see the look on his face. I would say it was. I may have taken it too far, but payback's a bitch." Andrew sighed and didn't say anything about it. "Now, could you leave so I can get dressed?" Andrew finally looked at her.  
  
"You mean go out there? They'll kill me!" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You'll be fine and I won't take long." Andrew sighed and left the room after a few seconds. Buffy then got dressed and joined them all in the living room to find that they were all away from each other and no one was saying anything. "Okay, so I guess I'll be talking first." Buffy saw the look on Spike's face as he avoided looking at her and she couldn't resist smiling as she walked over to him. When she was in front of him she slapped him hard on the back of the head.  
  
"Bloody hell! What the hell was that for?" He stated as he rubbed his head.  
  
"That was for being an idiot. I can't believe you actually think I could sleep with Andrew. That's just pathetic." She said and then looked over at Andrew. "No offense." She told him and he shrugged.  
  
"None taken." He replied and Spike then looked confused as he looked at her.  
  
"You mean you're not sleeping with Andrew?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"Me sleep with Andrew? That would never happen. This was a joke to get back at you both for keeping your return a secret from me. I hope you learned your lesson." Angel and Spike both looked embarrassed.  
  
"We're sorry about that." Angel said and Spike agreed.  
  
"Good, what happened was that Andrew told me about your little visit earlier and I had a feeling you both would be back so I talked him into agreeing to do this. He obviously didn't want any part in it, but I can be very persuasive." She said and they all nodded.  
  
"Okay, but you were really naked and in bed with him. That didn't look good." Spike said and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I had to make it convincing." Andrew then spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't see anything." Spike glared at him.  
  
"You better not have." Andrew got a scared look on his face, but didn't say anything else. "Alright, but this doesn't explain you being with The Immortal. Please tell me you weren't really dating him?" Spike asked her.  
  
"I was dating him, but I'm not now. Things didn't really work out. That's why I was out with him tonight. I told him it was over." Spike looked surprised by that.  
  
"You actually told him it was over? This is bloody amazing. I wish I could have seen the ponce's face. No chit has ever rejected him before. Guess there's a first time for everything." Buffy smiled at that.  
  
"I did care for him, it just wouldn't have worked out. He's over 300-years- old. What would I want with a really old evil guy anyway?" She said and then looked at the faces of her two former lovers who both were staring at her. "Never mind." She said before they could say anything. "Well, this has been fun. I guess you guys should be getting back now." Angel nodded even though Spike didn't want to leave. Buffy walked over to him. "I'm sorry, but I had to tease you a little. It's in my nature." Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Don't I know it." She cupped his cheek and brought him closer to her for a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"We'll be together again someday, but right now you have a world to save. I'm officially retired." Spike smiled again and ran his fingers through her blonde hair.  
  
"I'll be back, you can count on that." Buffy returned his smile.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Try not to get killed again." She said and he nodded.  
  
"If I do I'll just come back." He said as he winked at her and followed Angel out of the apartment. Buffy closed the door once they were gone and turned back to Andrew.  
  
"I'm tired, let's go back to bed." She said as she pulled him into her room and closed the door behind them.  
  
The End  
  
Yes, I am evil. It's just so much fun. I'll leave this to your imaginations=) 


End file.
